RWBY: Overprotection
by ChrlySkwrlMfns
Summary: My first ever chapter based fanfic Pyrrha begins to believe that she could lose Jaune to someone else. How far will she go to keep him? At the same time, students start to disappear from the school. All of them female. All of them in the middle of the night. All of them sharing one thing in common... The last person they talked to... Was Jaune Arc.
1. It begins

My second fanfic. This one came from a picture I saw of Pyrrha.

Enjoy

And Happy Halloween!

It was just an ordinary day at Beacon Academy. Nora and Ren had left to go hang out. Team RWBY was on a mission. It was just Jaune and Pyrrha. It had been a while since they started to go out, and both couldn't have been happier. Jaune had to go get something from his locker, so Pyrrha walked the halls of the prestigious school, not sure what exactly she should do.

"You're gonna lose him." A voice from the darkness said. Pyrrha pulled out Miló and Akoúo̱, ready to attack whoever surprised her. However, from the shadows was a woman whom she had never seen before. "What do you mean I'm gonna lose him?" Pyrrha asked the woman. "Why don't you go to the library and find out?" She replied. Pyrrha looked at her funny. "I don't know what you're trying to say, but I highly doubt i'll lose Jaune." Pyrrha turned away and left for the library. As she did so, the woman sent a small cloud of something her way. It seeped into the back of her neck harmlessly.

Later, at the library, Pyrrha walked in, looking around for Jaune. When she found him, her heart nearly stopped. There he was, talking to another girl at the table. Pyrrha hid behind the bookshelf. Just then, a thought formed in her mind. What if...she really was losing him? She tried to shake it off, but the thought only grew, until she started to get angry. Making sure he didn't see her, Pyrrha left the library, returning to her room.

Later, Ren and Nora returned to the room. As usual, Nora was being hyper, Ren was remaining calm, Jaune was trying to catch up on his homework, and Pyrrha... was thinking about what she saw earlier. Nora noticed and asked, "Hey Pyrrha, what's wrong?" "Huh? Oh, n-nothing's wrong. I'm fine!" Ren and Nora looked at each other, then shrugged it off.

Pyrrha decided to go take a walk. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon." She said as she left. "Okay, don't be gone long." Jaune said. It wouldn't be until much later that Pyrrha finally returned. The rest of the team was already asleep, and she wanted to join them in dreamland. She changed into her pajamas and got in bed, quockly drifting off into sleep.

All she could dream about was what the woman said. "You're gonna lose him." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it. She didn't want to lose the only one who she truly loved. But could it really happen? Could she lose Jaune to someone else? She didn't want to believe it, but it was possible. Pyrrha loved Jaune...

...and she'd do anything to keep him to herself.

ANYTHING.


	2. The next morning

The next morning was a seemingly normal morning. Ren and Nora were eating pancakes, Jaune was sleeping in, and Pyrrha was waiting for him to wake. Pyrrha decided to take a shower,feeling unusually dirty. She hadn't slept well last night, and who could blame her? She kept having nightmares of losing Jaune. But the worst part was the last dream she had...

She was sitting with Jaune in the cafeteria, studying over lunch. Suddenly, a girl came over and started talking to him. After a few minutes of talking, they got up and left. Later, in the dead of night, Pyrrha met the girl in the hall...

...and killed her.

Pyrrha knew she would never harm another student. At least, not intentionally. But she couldn't shake that one dream. Letting the warm water run down her well built body, she decided to push it as far away as she could. By the time her shower was done, Jaune had awoke.

"Morning Jaune. Sleep well?"

"Morning. And yeah."

Jaune got changed and joined Pyrrha, Ren and Nora at the table for pancakes. No syrup thanks to Nora drinking it. AGAIN.

Ren looked at the news for the day on his scroll, and what he saw shocked him.

"Local Beacon student reported missing from last night. Whereabouts unknown. Investigation pending."

Pyrrha nearly dropped her fork. First her dream, now this? Something was off. "You ok Pyrrha?" Nora asked. "I...I'm fine... I had a rough night." She replied. What was worse... the student reported missing... was not just the same girl she saw Jaune talking to yesterday... but the same one in her dream.

pyrrha got up and left. "I...I'm going for a walk." She said. Nora, Ren, and Jaune all nodded. As she walked down the halls, she met Weiss Schnee. "Hello Pyrrha. How are you today?" The white haired girl asked, to which Pyrrha replied, "Did you hear the news? A student went missing." "Yes, I heard. Ozpin is worried, but I'm sure everything will work out." "I hope so..." "Are you ok?" "I...just had a bad night is all." "Oh... well it was nice talking to you. Gotta go!" With that, the heiress left. She seemed... too calm about this... Pyrrha shook her head, continuing her walk.

After about an hour, she returned to the room, where police were waiting to talk to her. "Are you miss Nikos?" "Yes I am." "We would like to ask you a few questions." "Alright."

After a few short questions, Pyrrha was released. "So, how did it go?" Nora asked. "They just asked me a few questions about the missing student. I told them what I could." She replied.

Pyrrha looked into Jaune's saddened eyes. "What's wrong Jaune?" She asked him. "The student that went missing... was my history tutor." Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha all gasped. "I'm sorry... I gotta go..." Jaune left, leaving his teammates behind. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to become a possibility.

She did something to the student.

And she couldn't remember what or why.

But she was determined to find out.

Even if she had to turn herself in.


End file.
